


The End of the Day

by tealpenguinz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealpenguinz/pseuds/tealpenguinz
Summary: In this world, everyone is born with a ring on their finger. The colour of the ring indicates the emotion that one's soulmate is going through. When they finally meet, the ring turns pink. However, should something go wrong, the colour turns to black and falls off, becoming nothing but dust.





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is not yet edited so read at ur own risk.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own the exos, only the plot

“Get out of here! And don’t ever come back!”

Kyungsoo scrambles to collect his – now dirty – work clothes that had been shamelessly tossed on the street by the seething man he once worked for.

“I hope you know that your food sucks,” the younger calls back, not even caring that the single ounce of dignity he had left instantly crumbles.

 _There goes the money for rent,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he starts walking away from the sullen restaurant.

He only then notices that his soulmate ring glares at him in bright yellow, “at least one of us is happy.”

In this world, everyone is born with a ring on their finger. The colour of the ring indicates the emotion that one’s soulmate is going through. Yellow is for happiness, red is for anger and green is for envy or disgust. When the moment comes where one finally meets their soulmate, the ring turns pink. However, should something go wrong, the colour turns to black and falls off, becoming nothing but dust.

It still hadn’t sunk in that losing another job meant looking for another one. Time simply wasn’t his friend and he certainly couldn’t lose any more than what he only had left. His colleagues would often tell him that finding his soulmate could perpetually fix everything seeing as how everybody who had found theirs looked so happy. Kyungsoo called it bullshit.

The only thing that could help him right now and that could _actually_ fix his life was a crap ton of money. And that wasn’t certainly going to start falling out of the sky anytime soon.

Kyungsoo was only twelve years old when he found himself homeless. Having only the foster house to call his own the moment his parents decided they didn’t want a child to take care of. Not that he cared all that much anymore. If they didn’t want him, then he certainly didn’t need them.

 

 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo. Are you ready to deliver the papers?” Baekhyun greets as he usually does when he spots the other.

“Mornin’, Baek. Yeah, I’d guess so.” He replies as he took a handful of newspapers before loading it into a basket which he straps on his poor excuse of a bicycle.

“Take care, alright?” Baekhyun calls out before Kyungsoo could start pedaling away from the stall. The latter could only roll his eyes. Yet, whether he admitted it or not, Baekhyun was the first person he ever had to call a friend.

His first rounds include dropping newspapers to the neighbouring shops in the area and as well as the foster houses not too far from here which he indulges in. Visiting the place had been his breath of fresh air and it is one of, if not the only thing, that could immediately bring a smile on his usually stoic face.

“Hyung!”

Kyungsoo turns around, only to meet a clump of hair; arms flung around his neck and a younger boy burying his face on the elder’s shirt.

“Hello, Taeoh,” he whispers as he hugs the three-year-old tighter. Taeoh looks up at him and grins toothily, “I missed hyung. Did hyung miss Taeoh too?”

It was then that he starts peppering the giggling boy’s face with kisses, “every single day, angel.”

“Nice of you to drop by, Soo.” Junmyeon, the owner of the foster house, acknowledges him with a smile.

With the boy still in his arms, he ruffles his hair and returns the gesture. “You say that as if I don’t do this every day.”

Junmyeon scoffs with a knowing glint in his eyes, “you know what I mean, Soo. It’s just refreshing to see someone else who has no intent in taking this place down.”

“What does that mean?” Taeoh asks, scrunching his face up adorably, that question, however, leaves Kyungsoo and Junmyeon baffled and guilt-stricken.

“It’s nothing to worry about, okay?” He replies snuggling the boy closer before putting him down.

“I’ll drop by again soon. I have to finish this,” Kyungsoo motions to the stack of newspapers he still had left over. The look in Junmyeon’s eyes indicate that the conversation was far from over, but he let it slide. They should never have had this discussion in front of the kids in the first place – much more in Taeoh’s presence.

“Soo-hyung?”

“I’ll be back later, angel. Don’t give Junmyeon a hard time, okay?”

With one last kiss atop the boy’s head, Kyungsoo mounts his bicycle and went on his way.

 

 

 _The faster you deliver, the faster you can hightail out of here._ He repeats the words like a mantra. He was now dropping off the papers in his least favourite area: the lavish side of town. It is in this district that mansions, clubhouses and rest houses alike could be located. And from the day he started bringing newspapers to the neighbourhood, he not only got the newspapers thrown back to his face but he was also openly mocked and was treated with hostility.

No matter how much Kyungsoo wanted to quit, he couldn’t. This job was the only thing that had been made constant in his life the moment he met Baekhyun. While he was constantly thrown out on the streets, applying for job after job: delivering newspapers kept him grounded and that maybe _one day_ he’d finally be happy. And if anything, this was the only way he could ever repay the latter for his kindness – kindness that Kyungsoo never thought he deserved.

After steadying his bicycle by the sidewalk, he sighs before gathering his wits as he walks up to the front porch and knocked on the door of his last _clientele_ of the day.

“I can’t believe the guards let you past the gate again.”

Kim Jongin.

Not that Kyungsoo dislikes the guy, no, he absolutely hates him. The guy had absolutely no form of sympathy.

“It’s my job, _sir_.” The younger replies, not daring to meet the look of disdain on Jongin’s face.

“Your job, you say?” He continues, “I bet you can’t even read what you’re delivering.” He sneers. As Jongin reaches out to grab the set of papers that were in Kyungsoo’s arms, he catches a glimpse of the other’s soulmate ring that flashed a steely blue, the color of pain.

Before Kyungsoo could respond, Jongin had already torn the newspaper apart before tossing it towards the trash bin.

“Take the hint, will you? Newspapers are nothing but a waste of space. Just like you are.” He scoffs before slamming the door in Kyungsoo’s face.

 

 

“Is it possible to stop delivering newspapers in that snotty neighbourhood?” Kyungsoo announces the moment he knew that he was in Baekhyun’s earshot.

The elder gave him a guilty smile, “what happened this time?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary: just got a couple of newspapers thrown back at me and one torn up in my face,” he says as he unloads the bicycle free of the undelivered papers.

“I’m sorry, Soo,” Baekhyun responds, whether he shows it or not, he knew how much it affected the other.

“’ S’okay. I should have just gotten used to it, right? It’s not like what they’re saying is a complete lie.”

“But–”

“Is there any more work for me here today?”

Baekhyun sighs, knowing that Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “You’re free to go. See you tomorrow, ‘kay?”

“Thanks, Baek.” He says before bidding his goodbye, walking away while tightly clutching his backpack.

And now that he didn’t have a job at the restaurant, he's pretty much free to do what he wants to do for the rest of the day. He opts to look for another job opening but his body is screaming at him to just eat and rest. Kyungsoo supposes he could take the day off as he took out his wallet to look for some change.

“Fuck,” he mutters when he remembers that he used the last of his money yesterday; opting to give what little he had left to the foster house. Although Junmyeon had first rejected his money, he insisted. It wasn’t their fault the government stopped funding them almost a year ago – the place about to be brought down. Kyungsoo certainly believed that the kids do not ever deserve to be without a home. And if this was the only way he could help, then so be it.

Kyungsoo sighs and walked to the direction of his rotting apartment, deciding that sleeping off an empty stomach is the only thing that could help him now.

 

 

“You only paid half of what is due, boy. Where’s the rest of my money?”

His landlord had been waiting for him by the door of his apartment, and he clearly isn’t happy.

“Please, sir. I’m cut by this month; I just lost my job at the restaurant.”

“That hardly is my problem,” the landlord seethes, grabbing Kyungsoo’s collar. “If you don’t bring me my money by the end of this week, I’ll have no problem throwing your sorry ass out of my property.”

He releases the younger boy from his grip, but not before giving him another warning and walks away.

Kyungsoo glares at his landlord’s retreating back and slumps back on the pale concrete. He closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands. He had to look for another job _fast_. With winter approaching, he certainly needed this house more than anything else, even more than food.

His stomach started grumbling, then. When was the last time he even had a decent meal – a meal that did not consist of stale bread and spoiled milk? It had certainly been a while.

Fishing out his keys from his bag and dropping his things by the entryway, he slowly made his way to the couch so he could get some shut-eye. Whatever problems he had, he’ll deal with them tomorrow. He only wished that he’d still have the strength to do so.

 

 

It’s going to be a cold day today, Kyungsoo notes, feeling the breeze fly by his face as soon as he opens the window. It had already been the next day, his nap turning out to be a deep sleep, but he still feels tired.

Taking a glance at his ring finger, he notices that the colour had flashed from yellow to green, it’s almost neutral colour by now. He finds it rather presumptuous, but who in their right mind would think it is normal to find something to be disgusted at twenty-four-seven?

Shaking his head, he wills himself to stop thinking about it. It just wasn’t his business. And quite frankly, he didn’t care anymore.

Kyungsoo tidies himself before grabbing his jacket. It could hardly ever pass as one though. But he can’t complain. It was the only one he had. Holes and all, it still helped him brave the cold.

And realising that he had been running late, he picks up his backpack and ran straight towards the door. It’s not like Baekhyun cared if he arrived late or not, Kyungsoo just rather he comes early to get work done faster. After all, he still needs to look for another job. It was already Thursday and if he didn’t have any money to spare by the time Saturday comes around, he’s done for.

 

 

“Morning,” Kyungsoo greets as normally as he could, “got anything for me?”

“It’s inside,” Baekhyun replies as the younger walks past him and is now carrying a stack of freshly printed newspapers. “You know you should really take it slow, Soo. You look much paler than you usually do.”

“I’m fine, Baek. Besides, taking a break won’t pay for the roof over my head or put food on my table,” he says moving towards his bicycle and waved goodbye before Baekhyun could say anything else.

The elder sighs knowing that Kyungsoo wouldn’t listen. He knows how stubborn the younger was. Even when he came in sick, he still acted like nothing was wrong. It wasn’t bravery: the other simply didn’t have a choice.

Baekhyun knows there was nothing he could do to stop the other from overworking himself. What he could do now is wish for the other’s happiness.

 

 

He stops in front of the foster house, just in time for his usual visits but he feels that there was something – someone – missing. There was no little boy flying down the steps just to give Kyungsoo the tightest bear hug he could muster for a three-year-old.

“Where’s Taeoh?” He asks as soon as he spots Junmyeon walking up to him.

“Afraid he’s sick. He came down with a fever last night,” the owner replies.

Kyungsoo instantly feels his gut dropping. “Is he okay? What happened? He seemed okay when I came to visit yesterday.”

“Don’t worry so much. It’s just a cold,” Junmyeon hurriedly tries to soothe the other – he's working himself up again.

“Are you sure? Cause I–”

“Soo-hyung!”

And there he is, the embodiment of all things good in this world.

“Are you okay, angel? Please tell me you’re not hurt.” He rambles while scooping Taeoh into his arms and continues to sprinkle the boy’s face with kisses.

“Taeoh will be okay!” He grins as he tightens his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“You’re very strong, little guy. I know you will,” in the first time in a while, he smiles and Taeoh squeals in his arms.

It had been exactly two years ago that he had found Taeoh wailing beside the dumpster. Kyungsoo knew he should’ve minded his own business, but if you come across something like this, you just _have_ to do something to help.

Taeoh had been his escape and for that, he’ll eternally be grateful. He’s Kyungsoo’s saving grace, his angel that keeps him going, hoping that things will get better someday.

“Junmyeon, please take care of him.” He pleads as he hands the boy over.

“Where is Soo going?” Taeoh mumbles, reaching out to him.

“I still have to work. I promise I’ll be back later.” Kyungsoo kisses the boy’s forehead, leaving with a wave of his hand.

 

 

 _Shit._ Kyungsoo was running late although he supposes that it was somehow a good day. He didn’t have anything thrown at him while delivering newspapers in the vicinity. They still looked very much repulsed at the sight of him, but it’s not like he expected them to be kind to him all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo unmounts his bicycle with half a mind to simply leave the newspaper at Jongin’s doorstep before he runs away, but he knew better than that.

“I thought newspapers were supposed to be brought in the morning, paper boy.”

The younger flinches at the nickname, “I’m sorry, sir.”

Jongin scoffs at his answer. Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to leave but stops at the sound of the other’s voice.

“Are you an orphan?” He asks.

Kyungsoo turns back around and looks at Jongin who has a stoic look on his face – something that he didn’t know how to read.

“What?” He replies, incredibly shocked.

“By the look of your clothes and your job, I say your parents clearly didn’t want you.”

The younger keeps his mouth shut, feet almost too heavy to drag away.

“Pity, that’s all you’ll ever be,” Jongin continues. “Your soulmate would never even want to look at you,” as the words left his lips, both of their rings burn crimson red.

Kyungsoo steels himself before sending a glare towards the other, his vision blurry with tears, before walking away.

He didn’t need that. He didn’t need anybody telling him that. And he _certainly_ didn’t need to hear that from Kim Jongin.

He knows he’s worthless; just a scum on the face of the earth. Throughout his life, he wasn’t even living – he was just surviving. Kyungsoo knows he didn’t deserve love from anyone. He is simply meant to be alone.

And if it weren’t for Taeoh, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon, he’d already be found dead.

 

 

“Here’s your share, Soo,” Baekhyun says as he hands Kyungsoo some money.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are bloodshot with tear tracks running down on his face; if Baekhyun had noticed, he’s glad he didn’t mention it.

He only nods in thanks, not trusting his voice quite yet.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah,” he winces as he hears his voice crack. “I’m fine.”

At that, he hears his stomach grumbling, reminding him that he didn’t eat anything since yesterday.

Counting the money he has, he’s sure that he’d have enough money for rent and a decent meal. He bids his goodbyes and walks to the restaurant just across the street.

 _Oh._ He thinks.

 _Maybe it isn’t such a bad day after all._ Kyungsoo sighs in relief as he stares at the ‘wanted: kitchen help’ poster that was hanging by the door.

Taking his chances he walks up to one of the store’s personnel. And for once, he hopes that something should finally go his way.

 

 

Kyungsoo stretches his body, having bent over the sink while washing dishes. The pay isn’t exactly is as high as it was in the last restaurant he worked in but this would suffice. He shouldn’t even be complaining.

But just as he stepped foot in front of his apartment complex, he knew that his luck had run out. It was his landlord, _again_ , waiting in front of his door, looking anything but happy.

“Where’s the money?” He asks as soon as Kyungsoo was within his reach.

“I don’t have it yet,” the younger furrows his brows in confusion. “If I remember correctly, you said I have until the end of this week. It’s only Friday.”

His landlord rolls his eyes, “I don’t have time for this, smart-ass. I want my money. If you don’t have it, you can say goodbye to this place.”

Kyungsoo knows that the threat of kicking him out wasn’t empty, but this is just absolutely ridiculous.

“I’m really sorry, but I just don’t have it right now.” He confesses, hoping that there’s a bit of kindness in the man.

And yet, he’s never been more wrong.

The man barges past him and forces the door open.

Kyungsoo starts begging; asking the man to wait just one more day to settle his dues but his landlord won’t listen.

And for the second time that week, he finds himself collecting his clothes that had been tossed out on the concrete.

 

 

The night of the first snow is absolutely beautiful. The way snow intricately weaves through the light like a choreographed ballet conducted by the gentle wind leaves Kyungsoo awestruck.

Wrapping himself with his warmest clothes, he silently trudges towards the farthest bench he could see. Sure, that this way, he’d be out of everybody’s way.

Truth be told, this wasn’t the first time he slept outside. The only difference is: it wasn’t as cold as it is now.

Arriving, he notices that the bench is conveniently placed under a flickering streetlight. It isn’t as bad as he supposes.

Using his backpack as his pillow, he lies down and looks up at the stars, illuminating the evening sky.

He mutters a simple wish, “I know I’m not worthy to ask you of anything, but please help me. I’m not doing this for myself, but I’m doing this for Taeoh.”

Kyungsoo blinks back his tears just as the cold winter air blows.

_I’ll live another day, and then who knows?_

 

“Morning, Junmyeon. How’s Taeoh?”

“He’ll be alright,” the elder answers with a wistful sigh, “but how about you, Soo? How are you doing?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “just the same old.”

“Well, are you doing anything after this? I have to tell you something.” Junmyeon says, wiping out the smile on the younger’s face. This can’t be good.

“I already finished delivering newspapers and my shift at the restaurant doesn’t start until two in the afternoon.”

“Already done? Don’t you deliver them after you come to see us?”

Kyungsoo internally winces, “I just thought that getting work done earlier is easier. And besides,” he continues, “I’ll get to stay a little longer with you guys.”

 

 

“So, what’s up?”

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. It’s too late.”

“What’s too late? I don’t understa–”

“They’re taking this place down next week. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo feels his whole life crumbling in front of his eyes. This is not happening. This is probably just a silly little nightmare and that he’ll wake up anytime soon. He’ll find himself back on that bench with just the clothes on his back and that is that.

But it’s not. Junmyeon is crying in front of him and there’s only so much he can do.

“What do they want from you, hyung?”

Junmyeon instantly snaps his attention on Kyungsoo. It was the first time the younger ever addressed him like that.

“What?”

“Do they need money? Loan? Investment? What do they want exactly?”

“It’s not that. They need the property.”

Kyungsoo breathes deeply, “but what about the children? What will happen to them?”

“They’ll either be sent to other foster homes that are willing to take them in or we relocate to who knows where,” Junmyeon answers truthfully; as much as he didn’t want to burden the other, he didn’t want to hurt him as well.

“That’s their suggestion?” He scoffs, “and then what? What if nobody takes them in? I don’t want them to experience what I have gone through. They don’t deserve it.”

“You didn’t deserve it either,” Junmyeon says instead.

“This isn’t about me! It never was and it never will,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are ablaze. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to help. I’ll look for more jobs and–“

“Kyungsoo, please, don’t do this to yourself.” He is already begging.

“Let me help. I swear I’ll be fine.”

Junmyeon knows how stubborn the other was and this topic had no room left for discussion. It was a lost cause, they both knew it. But he can’t bring himself to say no. So instead, he nods.

 

 

 _I think I feel dizzy._ Kyungsoo thinks as he staggers towards the bench he now calls home. He just finished his shift at the restaurant and even if the employees were given the time to eat, he could not find it in himself to do so. Junmyeon’s words are still ringing at the back of his head and he couldn’t shake it off no matter how much he tried.

Nearing the bench, he notices that he isn’t alone. There were two men under that same flickering streetlight doing who knows what. Not that it was his business. But he is tired and he just wants to sleep.

“Hey,” he starts, gathering up the last of his wits to get this over with, “do you mind doing whatever it is you’re doing somewhere else? I just want to get some shut-eye.”

The guy sneers before a smirk slowly appears on his face, “I’ll give you a shut-eye.”

And that was the last Kyungsoo heard before a punch lands square on his face. He falls back, curling in on himself while enduring the kicks the other guy was landing on his back and stomach.

The second guy goes to pick Kyungsoo up by his collar, “this is our side of the city and you’re clearly trespassing.”

He lets go of Kyungsoo and the two start to rummage through his backpack. He wanted to get it back but fighting for it hadn’t been an option.

“What are you still doing here?” The first guy addresses him.

“Get out of here while we’re still kind enough.”

So he runs.

 

 

Finding another place isn’t easy when you can barely see, when you can barely walk. He coughs and he isn’t surprised to taste blood. He’s even dizzier than what he had originally felt. He’s starting to feel nauseous too, with the bile rising up his throat.

Just as he was about to faint, he passes by an almost deserted alley. And from the looks of it, Kyungsoo guesses that this is a dumpster. He smiles bitterly. Back to the trash, back to where he belongs.

 

 

Waking up also hadn’t been easy. His left eye is completely swollen and his swallowing made him feel like he was eating a cactus.

But feeling sorry for himself isn’t going to get him anywhere. Not after having his money stolen.

With the dumpster near the park, he drags himself to the nearest restroom and cleans himself as best as he can. After all, he still needs to work.

Like yesterday, he started delivering the newspapers earlier than usual, but this time he opts out on visiting the foster home. He didn’t want Taeoh or Junmyeon to see him like this. Baekhyun had already been suspicious of the sudden time change or why Kyungsoo looked more and more miserable every time he saw him. But, as usual, the younger just brushed it off.

Knowing Baekhyun, he’d offer Kyungsoo a place to stay. However, he knows better than to accept the offer. He didn’t need anybody else to carry his worries for him. He’s fine this way. Baekhyun had already helped him enough, it was not right to ask him for more.

 

 

Walking up to the restaurant, he greets his co-workers before going straight to his manager’s office to ask for more shifts. And thankfully, the man agreed, being short on people to help around the business.

It’s only two days ‘til Christmas and with everybody celebrating the festive season, he is sure that the number of people eating out will also double.

He isn’t wrong.

The entire morning, he spends his time washing dishes which have been piling up faster than usual. But that was until his manager asks him to step in as a waiter. At first, he tried to refuse, knowing that he’ll only manage to screw things up and actually cause more trouble for everyone but the man wouldn’t take no for an answer.

And that’s how he found himself taking Kim Jongin’s order. Not that he cares but he's tried so hard to avoid him.

“Anything else I could get you, sir?”

“Just water, please.” Jongin answers, he nods curtly and goes to walk away before a hand caught his wrist.

“I haven’t seen you these days.” The other starts and Kyungsoo turns his attention on him, expecting a glare or a sneer sent his way, but he saw only wistfulness in the man’s eyes. No. That was just a trick of the light – just a figment of his imagination.

He pulls his wrist away and excuses himself before going back to the kitchen.

 

 

It was half-past nine when he was finally allowed to go home, _wherever_ home is. And that’s the problem. Tonight, they’re supposed to be expecting a blizzard. And no matter how much Kyungsoo pleads, he knows he probably won’t survive after this night.

After setting himself down, he huddles himself in the warmest position he could muster and for the first time in a while he lets himself cry freely. From the day he was born up until now he suffers, and he’s glad because maybe tonight, it’ll finally end.

He laughs bitterly as he feels the temperature dropping and the air rushing fast against his face.

_This time, no one will really notice if I die._

 

 

_It’s so warm._

_“Damn it. You’re burning up.”_

_Who are you?_

_“Why are you doing this to yourself?”_

_What’s happening?_

_“I need to bring you to the hospital. Please stay with me.”_

_Don’t bother. I’m not worth it._

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a start. _Where am I? This is not the dumpster?_

Disinfectant invades his nostrils. The room was silent apart from his breathing and the sound of monitors whirring beside him. He glances around some more before closing his eyes.

_How long have I been here?_

“Kyungsoo! You’re awake?” He snaps his eyes open and sees Baekhyun and Junmyeon walking towards his hospital bed.

“W-what–” he croaks, finding it hard to speak. Junmyeon assures him and tells him to take his time.

“What h-happened?” Kyungsoo asks, clearing his throat.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Soo? Why didn’t you tell me you were without a home?” Junmyeon queries, his voice soft.

“I couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t want to worry you anymore. You already had so much to carry.”

A flash of furry passes by Baekhyun’s eyes as he grits his teeth, “are you hearing yourself right now? Kyungsoo this is your life you're talking about, why are you acting as if I don’t care about you.”

The younger sighs, “I know you do, hyung. But I’m just not worth it.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and stands up, urging Junmyeon to do the same, not wanting to have this conversation any longer but Kyungsoo’s voice catches their attention.

“I know that this probably the last thing you want to hear from me, but thank you. Thank you for caring enough.”

Junmyeon looks back at him and sighs, “We’re not the ones you should be thanking,”

“Jongin was the one who brought you here and not us.”

With that, Junmyeon and Baekhyun leave. Unbeknown to them that it is also the day Kyungsoo goes missing from the hospital.

 

 

Dim streetlights cast blurry shadows of the trees as Kyungsoo finds himself walking back to the dumpsters. He isn’t stupid enough to go back to the bench.

Somehow the solid crunch of his shoes against the packed road snow fills the night with a relaxing and a familiar sound that marks the tiny little steps he takes towards cuddling up under a warm blanket he could only dream of having.

It’s already the twenty-fourth of December and Kyungsoo realises that this isn’t the last Christmas he’ll spend alone by himself, but strangely, he’s okay with that.

Rounding the corner that leads him to the alley, he feels his eyes widen when he sees a car parked right in front of the dumpsters.

He turns to walk away but Jongin had already seen him.

“Why did you leave, Kyungsoo?”

He feels his heart beating faster. It was the first time the other addressed him by his name.

“I wouldn’t be able to pay you back anymore if I stayed longer. Besides, I feel fine. There was no need for me to overstay my welcome.”

“I don’t care about the money. I care about you!”

“Why now, Jongin?” He feels his anger bubbling. “Why do you choose to care now? You never did before even if you knew that I wasn’t okay. Why do you choose to care only when you saw that I was dying?”

“Kyungsoo, I–”

“I don’t know why you chose to care or why you even bothered to help me. But you don’t need to worry about me anymore. I’ll repay you before I leave and you’ll never have to see me again.”

“Stop saying that! What about your friends, huh? What do you think they’ll feel when–”

“I’m just a paperboy, Jongin. I’m nobody. And besides, you said it yourself, no one would want me.  No one could love me. No one would look at me. Not strangers, not children, and especially not my soulmate.”

“I’m looking at you, Kyungsoo. And I’m not giving up on you.” Jongin says as he takes the other’s hands in his own.

Kyungsoo gapes at their rings: both glistening a delicate pink.

“How’d you find me here, anyway?”

“You never did come around anymore and I was curious. When I saw you at the restaurant, I decided that I’d just follow you.”

Kyungsoo looks at him warily, “Junmyeon and Baekhyun, how’d you meet them?”

“Said he was picking up some medicine for a kid before he saw me bringing you in. He called Baekhyun over right after.”

“I hope you know now why I was doing this. That _kid._ He lives in a foster home that’s about to be brought down. I don’t want him to experience the things I did. Not any of them.”

It was silent for a time before Kyungsoo speaks up again, “why did you _really_ find me then?”

“To be honest, this isn’t the first time my ring flashed pink. I knew then that we were soulmates. But that night I found you here, my ring was starting to fade. Had I not followed you, you wouldn’t have made it.” Jongin licks his lips before he adds, “I know that you won’t forgive me easily. I don’t expect you to, but please don’t go.”

The wind blows.

Jongin takes the silence as a sign to continue, “I promise I’ll help you. I don’t want you getting hurt and I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

“But I–”

“Kyungsoo, please,” Jongin breathes, “please let me take care of you.”

Still hand in hand, he stares up at the other, looking at warm pools of brown swirling with only affection and sincerity. Something that Kyungsoo thought he’d never deserve.

“Okay.”

For the first time in their lives, both rings glimmered from pink to a faint peach, the colour of contentment.

And this time, Kyungsoo believes that everything will be alright.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the epilogue as promised. hope that this one's okay hehe
> 
> also pls take note that this happens like months after the first chapter so don't be surprised bc of the sudden escalation ig

“What changed?”

It had been silent between them for quite a while, but Jongin did not need to ask what they were talking about. He let his gaze linger on the boy, Taeoh, who was currently running along the gardens as he played with the toys they brought him.

“Everything,” Jongin starts carefully. Kyungsoo keeps quiet and he took that as a sign to continue. “From the way I acted towards you the moment we met and now.”

“I’m sorry,” he blurts causing the younger to look at him incredulously.

“For what? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry for holding you back, Jongin. I know I’m not the soulmate you–”

“Stop it, hyung. I don’t want to listen to any of that. You are more than what I ever asked for and that’s enough,” he replies as he intertwines their fingers. Jongin looks down just in time to see his ring flash violet, the colour of resentment. The ring on Kyungsoo’s hand flickers blue. He doesn’t like seeing Kyungsoo in this light, and while he knows that he’s one of the reasons why the elder has been shutting himself down, he didn’t want Kyungsoo to hate himself more than he already did. He was angry towards himself and that was something Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to let go of.

“It’s just–” he cuts himself off as he raises his eyes to meet Jongin’s. He exhales out slowly, not realising he was holding his breath. “It’s just that you could walk out on me anytime and I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

Jongin is silent for quite some time as he mulls over the things that have been confessed; unbeknown to him that his silence is starting to scare the other.

“I want to show you something,” the younger tells him as he stands up and pulls Kyungsoo along with him as they start walking towards the park near the foster home.

“This is the place where my ring first turned pink.” Jongin starts, gauging at Kyungsoo’s reaction. “I didn’t see you, then. But knowing I wasn’t going to spend my life alone made me happy.”

“And are you?” Kyungsoo murmured, and this time, it made Jongin regret ever opening his mouth whenever the younger would come by his house to deliver the papers.

“I am,” he answers, not missing a beat.

“W-we should go,” the elder says instead and pulls his hand away from Jongin’s hold before turning back to the direction of the orphanage.

Jongin knows Kyungsoo still needed time, and if it meant waiting for him for the rest of his life, then so be it.

 

 

“Nini-hyung,” Taeoh whines as he tightly clutches onto Jongin who was about to leave.

He ruffles the boy's hair, “I’ll drop by again tomorrow, I promise.”

Taeoh doesn’t reply but only nuzzles his head further against Jongin’s neck.

“C’ mon, let’s get you to bed,” Junmyeon speaks up, reaching out to gather Taeoh in his arms, but the boy is still reluctant to let go.

“Tell you what,” it’s Kyungsoo who tries this time. “If you fall asleep faster, you’ll see him earlier tomorrow, too.”

Taeoh still looks wary but agrees as he reaches out for Kyungsoo who takes him in his arms. “I’ll put him in bed,” he excuses himself and left the room without saying goodbye.

Junmyeon sends Jongin as sad smile before patting his back, “just give him more time. You’re a good man and more than what you give yourself credit for.”

The younger just shakes his head, “I’m not. But I just hope that he’ll realise that he’s so much more than what he thinks he is.”

“Jongin,” the elder calls softly, “can I trust you on that?”

“I–”

“Promise me you’ll take care of him. He’s been through enough.”

Jongin feels his resolve crumble under Junmyeon’s gaze. He didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep – at least, not anymore. “I’ll try,” is what he says instead. 

 

 

“Good morning, hyung!” Taeoh squeals as he runs into Jongin’s open arms.

“Hello, baby bear,” he greets as he crushes the boy in the tightest hug he could give. Taeoh just exploded into a fit of giggles as he calmly tells the elder that he couldn’t breathe properly anymore.

He laughs and kisses Taeoh’s cheek before he looks up to see Kyungsoo in front of him wearing the biggest smile on his face.

“Hello, Soo.” He utters quietly, not wanting to disturb the calm that surrounds them.

The elder seemingly snaps out of his trance. “Hello, Jongin.” His tone is uneasy, the younger notices but he didn’t mind. It is, after all, a normal reaction.

“So where’s Junmyeon-hyung? I’m sure you’re hungry,” he turns his attention on Taeoh instead, not wanting to keep Kyungsoo uncomfortable.

“Kitchen!” The boy in his arms answers, he’s awfully happy for someone who woke up this early. But then again, he’s a child. Jongin’s sure that there’s a lot of unspent energy bottled up inside his tiny frame.

“Let’s go then? I also brought dessert for you and the rest of the kids here as well.” He beams, holding up a brown paper bag that Kyungsoo takes before dashing off to the dining area, muttering soft excuses of helping Junmyeon set up the table.

Breakfasts in the foster home would be the only time where Jongin meets the other kids, having been old enough to enter school already. Taeoh, having just turned three, wasn’t old enough to and often spends his day playing alone in the gardens or with Junmyeon – and just recently – Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Kyungsoo still works for Baekhyun, however, because of the stunt he pulled when he left the hospital, the older keeps a closer eye on him and is only requiring him to deliver newspapers to the shops surrounding their neighbourhood. “There’d be no more deliveries in that area. Snotty assholes,” Baekhyun had said.

As for the foster home, they already had gone to several court hearings to settle the issue of the property. Jongin, being a lawyer himself, had presented exemplary corroborations on the foster home’s value in the state and the consequences the client has to face upon property laws. To put it simply, Jongin had won them the case, but not before passing another set of files for briefing – the foster home, after all, is still under the government’s responsibility and terms for funding.

It called for celebration and Jongin couldn’t count the amount of ‘thank you’s he had gotten from Junmyeon – more so – Kyungsoo, that day. Jongin would be lying if he said that he studied law for the money, no, it was definitely this: to see the smile on his client’s face after hard days of trial. Turns out, he just needed somebody to remind him. For Kyungsoo to remind him what he was doing all of this for.

 

 

“Soo,” he calls as they stroll around the park. The elder just hums in reply before he turns his attention on Jongin. “Can I take you somewhere? I have to show you something.”

Kyungsoo looks at him with an unreadable expression before he nods and Jongin releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He tugs Kyungsoo back to the foster home where his car was parked upfront.

He opens the door to the passenger’s seat and expects Kyungsoo to get in without a word but the elder just stares uncomfortably at him. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Can I just take my bike instead? I’ll just follow along.”

Jongin can feel his brows creasing into a frown, “what’s wrong, Soo?” He repeats, not knowing why the elder was acting this why. It was just a car ride, what’s the big deal?

“I–” Kyungsoo casts his gaze down and looks at anything and anywhere but Jongin. “I’m not sure it’s okay. I m-might tarnish the seats with w-what I’m wearing.”

Jongin looks at him, unbelieving of what he just heard from the other’s mouth. Kyungsoo was clad in only just a simple white tee and black jeans, but Jongin had never seen anything more perfect and beautiful.

“Soo,” he says, walking towards Kyungsoo and wrapping his arms around him. The elder stills before sagging completely into his embrace.  “You know that I wouldn’t care right? And what are you saying? You’re perfect just the way you are.” Jongin didn’t know what came over him that moment but he doesn’t regret leaving a kiss atop Kyungsoo’s head. Pulling away, he cups the other’s cheeks and their gazes met. “I don’t care if I have to tell you this every day, but you are worth it, Do Kyungsoo. You are so much more than you are. Don’t let my mistakes or anyone’s change the way you look at yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

Jongin takes them to his house, both lingering in memories that they can’t seem to erase, guilt that he can’t seem to move on from. It was the biggest mistake he’s ever done and he’d do just about anything to fix it.

“Why’d you bring me here?” Kyungsoo asks as he uneasily walks through the house’s threshold. “Would your parents be alright with it?”

“I’m living alone,” he replies curtly, unsure as to why Kyungsoo would even bother asking about his parents. But at the same time, he’s glad the other brought it up: Kyungsoo deserves to know the truth.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Besides, I think it’s about time I tell you.”

“Tell me about what?”

“Why I acted like an asshole to you and everybody else.”

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin moves them over to the couch which the older gazes at unsurely. “Sit down, Soo. It won’t swallow you.” He manages to crack a joke even though his hands were already starting to sweat.

“My parents,” he starts before sighing. It’s now or never. “My parents were never there for me. My awards, my scholarships: it meant nothing to them. All they saw were the flaws that I had.”

Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s hands on his back, it was a small gesture but it made him feel that everything was alright and that was everything he needed.

“I kept pushing everyone who just wanted to help me away. I never had any friends growing up. Never had until I met you, Junmyeon, Baekhyun and even little Taeoh. Fuck, this is so shallow, isn’t it? You had it worst that I did and I acted like I had the biggest problem in the world.”

“Everybody had it worst, but others were just unlucky, to begin with. It’s okay, Jongin. You don’t have to continue.”

“No.” He exhales shakily, now taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. “I want you to know.”

The older squeezes his hand in reassurance, so he takes that as a sign to continue. “When you came knocking on my door, I saw myself in you. Striving to make a living knowing that the people we’re doing this for doesn’t give a single shit about what we’re going through. I didn’t hate you, Soo, no matter what I did. I was angry at myself and most of all, I was scared. And I thought that if I pushed you away, I’d get over resenting myself but by doing so, I hurt you. Heaven forbid, I do it again.”

Jongin blinks, only just realising that he had already been crying as he feels tears streaming down his face, “when I knew you were my soulmate, I thought it had been more of a reason to distance myself from you. I never knew how to love, because I never had experienced it in the first place. So I’m sorry, Soo. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry that I’m your soulmate when you deserve so much more. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so–“

Jongin never gets to finish that sentence when a pair of lips come closing down on his, effectively shutting him up as he kisses back.

Kyungsoo pulls away first, blush evident on his cheeks. Jongin just looks at him worriedly, not knowing if it was okay. What if Kyungsoo regrets it?

“I’m sorry,” is what the elder says, shocking Jongin.

“Don’t. And you shouldn’t be.” He answers looking down at their rings, both glistening a calming peach.

“What happens now?”

“It’s time that I do this right.” Jongin smiles, “Do Kyungsoo, will you let me love you?”

“Yes.”

The world suddenly became a better place the moment Kyungsoo smiles.

He knows that from the million mistakes that he’d learnt from, Kyungsoo’s all that he’ll ever want.

And by the end of the day, that alone is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so u made it i guess haha congrats ? also i love kyungsoo so writing this hurt me too :c
> 
> here we've come full circle atleast haha. thank you for reading and supporting!
> 
> and this is crossposted in aff also if ure wondering


End file.
